Could it be?
by lostshaddow
Summary: Hayley always felt lonely, but when her and her friends were supposed to take a trip and have fun, their sucked into the One Piece world and she meets Luffy, her whole world changes, literaly. LuffyOC, ZoroOC, ShanksOC, NamiOC, RobinOC, UusopKaya, SanjiOC! EPIC FUNNINESS AND SERIOUSNESS
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody, I'm back with another awesome story. I own everybody you know I own, and I don't own everybody you know I don't own. Enjoy ;)

"Hey Bree, what's going on?" Hayley Hullon, an energetic nineteen year old girl asked over the phone. She was a very sweet and caring girl, and got very shy around new people and strangers. Her messy yet beautiful hair hung just over her shoulders, and her beautiful blue eyes with a side bang hanging just next to her left eye stunned all guys she met, alongside her big ass boobs, which were a little above average size. She loved to dress in skirts, and tank tops, spaghetti straps, or belly shirt that shows off her awesome body. Hayley was also very fond of black flip flops that made her a couple of inches higher. She was very attractive, but not as attractive as her best friend Brianna Wisher. Brianna Wisher was twenty, a year older than Hayley. She had thick wavy blond locks that went down to her behind. She was a very nice girl too, but she did have an evil side and would put up with anybody who messes with her friends. She usually wore tight T-shirts and jeans, usually with DC shoes. Brianna tussled her hair, bored as she lay on her belly on her bed.

"Nothing, why?" She replied, sounding bored and unhappy. Hayley giggled.

"Because, I'm bored and I wanted someone to hang out with, besides I need to talk to you about something very serious." Hayley answered. Brianna hummed, thinking about what could be so important that she needed to talk about.

"Okay, I'll be right over." Brianna replied, more seriously this time. Hayley smiled and hung up. She sat on her cheetah designed beanie cushion and played games on facebook while she waited for her best friend to come. She soon heard a knock on her door, and knew she had arrived. Hayley ran to the door very energetically.

"Hi…" She realized it wasn't who she expected. It was her best friends Dylan, Taylor, and Ethan. Dylan was kinda short but it was okay, since he referred to himself as 'fun sized'. Ethan was average sized and very athletic. Dylan had shaggy brown hair that hung very close to his eyes. He wore camo a lot, just like his friend Ethan, who was blond headed and had shaggy hair just like him. Some mistake them for brothers, but they're not, it's Ethan Flox and Dylan Sakadino. Taylor Wisher was also a very good friend of Hayley's. She too had very wavy hair like her cousin Brianna Wisher. Her hair was black and went down to her shoulders. She usually wore black leather pants with any T-shirt she finds. "What are you guy's doing here?"

"We came here for a visit, and to give you these two tickets to LA for you and Bree." Ethan said, giving Hayley the tickets. Her eyes lit up as she looked at the tickets.

"HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS, THIS IS AWESOME! THANK YOU, BREE SHOULD BE HERE ANY MOMENT!" Hayley exclaimed very happily. Right on target, Bree was right behind them.

"Whoa, are we having a reunion?" Hayley smiled and giggled like a little monkey we all know and love.

"We will, IN LA!" She yelled. Bree's mouth dropped, then she pushed aside the other three and hugged Hayley. Hayley hugged her back as they jumped up and down.

"WHEN DO WE LEAVE?" Bree demanded. Hayley looked over to Ethan and Dylan. Ethan sighed.

"Tonight I guess." He said. Bree and Hayley smiled really big at each other, then went to go pack for their trip. As girls, they loved and needed to pack everything so that nothing went wrong. They met up at Hayley's house at five a clock that night. The girls threw their huge suit cases in the back of Ethan's van. Dylan sighed.

"Do you _really_ need all that stuff?" He asked. Hayley and Taylor scowled at him.

"Yes, you never know what will happen on a trip." Taylor answered smartly. Dylan sighed again and did a face palm, which made Hayley laugh. Bree and Ethan were stuffing everybody's stuff in the trunk while the others talked, and finally a half an hour later they left the house, Hayley driving.

"You guys," Hayley started. Everybody stared at her. "I'm really lonely, it seems like all of you are ahead of me with your dates and houses, I'm falling behind you guys." She admitted, looking sad. Dylan stared at her.

"Life isn't a game you know, you'll eventually find the one you love and get your own life." Dylan replied to her. Hayley sighed. (lots of sighing…..)

"Yeah, but will you guys still be my friends? Will we still hang out?" She asked innocently. Ethan giggled.

"Of course." He answered. Hayley suddenly smiled again, happy her friends wouldn't leave her. She still felt a bit of loneliness inside, like something was missing from her life, but she couldn't put her finger on it. All of the sudden, a huge blinding light caused Hayley to step on the brakes, but it felt like…

"OMG we're getting pulled in you guys!" She yelled. Ethan and Dylan gripped on to Taylor's arm, which was turning purple, while Hayley and Bree hugged each other and prayed for mercy. Then, the light went away, and Hayley lost conscious.

Meanwhile:

"LUFFY, STOP THIS INSTANT! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE WE ARE, OR WHAT THAT LIGHT WAS!" Zoro screamed. Luffy D Monkey continued to run to where he saw the light. Zoro and the rest of the Straw Hats followed behind him, but it was really hard to keep up since he was a very good runner. Luffy's heart pounded as he ran, hopefully nobody got hurt from whatever he saw. Unfortunately, his hopes meant nothing. He soon saw a weird blue looking thing with holes in it (AKA a car) and… There were people in it! Hurt people! Luffy was now alarmed and freaking out. Zoro and the rest of the crew were now caught up him.

"CHOPPER! CHOPPER! CHOPPER! THOSE PEOPLE NEED HELP! HELP THEM!" Luffy screamed. Chopper just turned his head, trying to avoid the scary Luffy.

"Okay, but I can't get them out, you guys are going to have to give them to me if you expect me to heal them." He informed his captain. Luffy turned to Zoro, who then groaned.

"Fine, I'll take them out. Franky, you with me?'

"Sure." The big guy in the red speedo replied. They walked over and examined the weird thingy they just found. Zoro and Franky groaned, why out of all people did they have to do this. "Alright Zoro, you ready?" he asked grumpily. Zoro nodded. "Chop man! CHOP!" Zoro growled at him, but then chopped the car into three pieces so they could get the civilians out. The rest of the crew ran over to see what had happened to the poor people.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! THEIR BLEEDING! QUICK CHOPPER, CUREEEEEEEEEEE THEMMMMM!" Luffy screamed in his face. Chopper swallowed hard. "HERE WE'LL START TAKING THEM OUT!" Luffy dashed to the front of the car and noticed the beautiful brown haired beauty that lay before him. _I feel fuzzy, weird._ Luffy thought, gently taking the girl out. He held her bridal style, noticing her clothing. Before it was torn it looked like she was wearing a tight red belly shirt with a tight jean skirt. He gently put her on the ground, taking off his vest and putting it under her head as a pillow. He sat next to her cross legged. Chopper soon came up on the other side of the girl.

"Hey Luffy, aren't you going to go get the other people?" Chopper asked quietly. Luffy continued to stare down at the girl. He took her hand.

"No, I want to be by her." He said lightly. Brook looked over at the three.

"OH MY GOD LUFFY! YOU HAVE GOT BE KIDING ME! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS GIRL AND NOW YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER?" Brook yelled, a red anger mark appearing on the side of his head. Luffy looked over at him in a state of confusion.

"Love? That's why I feel so fuzzy?" Luffy stated. Chopper sweat dropped, his mouth open and twitching. The rest of the crew were just about done getting the others out of the car, and the people were lined up military style, waiting for Chopper's medical help. Luffy held the girls hand as Chopper felt her pulse and patched up her cuts as best as possible. Luffy looked at her worriedly, until Chopper said…

"Don't worry Luffy, she'll be just fine. She just had a couple major cuts, she'll be up soon." Chopper informed Luffy, making his smile return again. While Chopper healed the rest of the people, Luffy stared down at the brown haired girl, waiting for her to wake up.

"Hey Luffy, why were you guys gone so long?" A familiar red haired pirate asked. Luffy jumped up and looked at his idol.

"These people needed our help Shanks, so we decided to take them in. And now, they're on our crew." Luffy shouted happily. The rest of the crew looked at him.

"Poor fools, they don't have a way out now." Zoro said. Kaya looked at him and giggled, then looked down at the blond haired boy for whom Nami secretly found really attractive. She scowled over at her friends wife, jealous. Robin stood before a boy with brown hair, smiling. The boy was realy cute and fun sized. Uusop knelt before a girl with blond hair, examining her star-spangled shirt. Zoro sat next to a girl with fuzzy brown hair, just looking down at her. Her eyes then suddenly snapped open, and Zoro's life flashed before him.

"WHAT THE CRAP!" She screamed. Zoro held his nose in pain.

"DA FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" He screamed. Her friend that was lying next to Luffy woke up to, she shot up, their foreheads smacking. The girl soon started to freak of, not even paying attention to the bump she had on her head.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY? AM I OKAY? WHERE AM I? WHO ARE YOU? WHY DO YOU HAVE A SCAR? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAA!" She cried hysterically, Luffy holding her arms, shaking her back and forth violently.

"STOPPPPPP ITTTTTTT! YOU'REEEEEE ANOYINGGGG MEEEEEE!" He shouted, still shaking her. The girl shook back and forth, looking blandly at him.

"I GET THE POINTTTTT!" She shouted at him, slapping him. Luffy's head turned, his eyes rapidly leaking tears. Next up for chaos was Kaya and the blond kid. The boys eyes fluttered open, then the bad part happened.

"OH MY GOD I'M DEAD! OH MY GOD I'M- ARE YOU GOD?" He asked. Kaya looked at him like he was insane. Then the blond woke up, scaring Uusop half to death

"HOLY- SQUIRL!" She screamed, looking in another direction. _What is wrong with these people?_ Uusop thought. The last one to wake up was the brown haired boy.

"Mommy, I want to hear the story about the… BOOBIES!" He looked up at Robin, hearts in his eyes. Robin mouth and eyes twitched, looking fit to kill. But for the boys sake, she calmed down and blamed it on the concussion. Meanwhile, Luffy and Zoro talked to the girl that Luffy really liked.

"So what you're saying is that you guys were driving down the road and there was this big light that sucked you in and pulled you into our world?" Zoro asked. The brown haired girl nodded her head, which was half filled with tears. Luffy looked at her happily.

"Well then, since there's no way to get back to your world, you can join my crew. YAY!" He cheered. Zoro sighed then looked at the girl, who was about to go into a crying fit again.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHY CAN'T LIFE EVER WORK FOR ME?" She bawled. Luffy stopped cheering and looked at her, in fact, everybody was looking at her. Luffy went over and held her shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be okay, we have plenty of meat on our ship." He tried to make her feel better. "I'll let you choose what kind of meat we have for dinner." The girl sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"Really?" She asked innocently. Luffy nodded his head.

"Sure." He answered sweetly.

"AWWWWW, that's so cute." The blond girl, fuzzy brown haired girl, and Kaya sighed together. The brown haired girl sniffled again and looked up at Luffy.

"Hi my name is Hayley." She said. Luffy smiled down at her.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm king of the pirates." He introduced himself. Hayley looked over at her friends.

"Those people over there are my friends, that's Bree, Taylor, Ethan, and Dylan." She pointed out each one of her friends. Luffy smiled over at them.

"You guys are now a part of my crew to."

"The King of the Pirates asking us to be on his crew, it's quite flattering when you think about it." Hayley sighed, her hands folded above her heart. Bree and Taylor sweat dropped.

"We're really going to join his crew?" They asked together. Hayley blinked a couple times, looking at them.

"Why not, he's a pretty nice guy." She answered.

"*Sigh* I guess we have to." Taylor stated.

"You really didn't have much of a choice." Zoro told them. The five friends looked over at him curiously. Zoro sighed just like every other character has done in this story. "I'll tell you guys about it latter, but for right now, grab your stuff and get on our ship." Zoro demanded. The five friends nodded and went over to the back of their old car, grabbing every suitcase they had brought with them. _Today begins a new life._ Hayley thought happily, then running to Luffy's side. _Goodbye loneliness._

What did ya think, PLZ Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy, I'm back with another chapter. Thank you for all the nice people who have/or are reading this and have reviewed. Enjoy this next chapter and PLZ keep up the good reviewing.

"Wow! This is such a cool ship!" Hayley's eyes glowed as she gazed at the thousand sunny, her hands folded in front of her. Nami and Robin stood next to her, holding her shoulders.

"Yep, this is the Thousand Sunny, and this is where you'll be staying for the rest of your life." Robin said. Hyaley continued to gaze.

"It has meat on it, right?" She asked. Nami and Robin froze, their faces looked like they had just seen a ghost.

"Do you have a meat fetish?" Nami asked nervously. Hayley's mouth now watered.

"MHHHHHHHH I LOVE MEAT!" She shouted, her eyes glittered hugely. Luffy, who was about ten steps in front of them, looked behind him. He saw Hayley's mouth watering and someone just mentioned meat.

"WAIT, YOU LIKE MEAT TO?" Luffy dashed over to her and grabbed her hands. Hayley shook her head rapidly.

"YES! YES! YES! I LOVE MEAT! ESPECIALY STEAK!" She shouted at him happily. Luffy's eyes suddenly were replaced with hearts. Nami and Robin now had sweat drops.

"You, are now my girlfriend!" He stated before they both started to skip around in circles, singing…

"WE LIKE MEAT!" Nami and Robin now face palmed, then Robin put her head up to Nami's head.

"Those two will be great together." She whispered to Nami. Nami chuckled.

"And entertaining." She replied before Dylan came up, squeezing Robin's chest.

"THE BOOBIES… they're so squishy." Dylan rubbed his head in Robin's boobs. (Don't get the wrong idea, I'm mentally screwed up in the head, I just have a really big history of watching shows about this kind of stuff, and my friend, asichase97, explained to me just a couple weeks ago how men work.) Robin began to back up slowly, but Dylan pulled her back in. "No! My Boobies!"

"HOW CAN THEY BE YOUR BOOBIES? THEIR ON MY BODY!" Robin screamed at him right as Ethan walked by. Ethan giggled, then grabbed Dylan by the color. Dylan's face started to turn purple, as he tugged on the front part of his shirt.

"This is what you get for being a…" Ethan suddenly spotted Nami, and immediately started running towards her, still gripping Dylna's shirt. "Hi pretty thing." Nami turned around, her face bright red.

"I'M NOT A THING! I'M A WOMAN!" Nami shouted. Ethan then got on his knee's and folded his hands.

"Please go out with me Nami! I'll rub your feet, fold your clothes, put on your clothes, I'll even feed you PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ethan screamed, crying. Nmai looked down, blushing. She knelt down beside Ethan and kissed him on the cheek, then went running to the ship. Ethan stood back up, blushing. Then he suddenly heard chocking noises behind him, and realized that he was still holing Dylan. He immediately let go, then helped Dylan up. Right when Dylan was his feet he started beating the crap out of Ethan. Robin knew that if someone didn't stop them one of them would die. Right when Dylan was about to punch Ethan again, Robin stuck out her boobs in front of Dylan. Dylan's eyes turned into heart as he stuck his face in her cleavage again. Robin sighed, but let him do it anyway.

Meanwhile:

"OOOHHH." Brianna was behind Zoro, who didn't know she was behind him, looking at his swords. "They're so big, I've never seen knifes quite this size before." Brianna said, amazed. Zoro looked behind him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He saw Brianna now laying under him, which scared the living hell out of him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DUMB ASS?" He demanded. Bree growled.

"My name is Brianna, and I was looking at your big knives." She answered, touching the points. "They're so cool."  
"I WOULD APPRICIATE IT IF YOU GOT OUT FROM UNDER ME!" Zoro yelled. Brianna sighed, and pouted.

"Fine." She complied, getting up. Right when she bent her knees and began to lift herself up, she forgot she was under Zoro, so right when she began to lift herself very quickly…

"!" Zoro screamed in pain, holding his balls. Brianna stood up, then looked at Zoro who was on the floor.

"Man, what did I hit? My kneecap hurts now." She stated, looking at Zoro.

"MY PENIS YOU DUMB TWIT!" Zoro screamed at her, crying. Briaana looked up, her thumb and index finger around her chin.

"Oh, you're penis is very hard, ya know." She told him. Everyone in the room was now laughing, especially Sanji, who was crying he was laughing so hard. Brianna then took a seat next to him. "I'm sorry." She apologized innocently. Taylor and Shanks giggled, then continued to talk about how dumb Brianna was. Brook was talking to Hayley, who was just getting to know the crew, and Luffy was watching jealously, thinking Hayley now liked Brook. Luffy went over and grabbed Hayley by the wrist.

"Hey pretty lady, want some meat?" He asked kindly. Hayley's eyes lit up.

"Of course." She answered. Luffy smiled, then he lead her to Sanji, who was wiping tears from his eyes.

"Hey Sanji, she's hungry, do we have any meat?" Luffy asked. Sanji smiled and stard at Hayley, hearts in his eyes. (Yes, lots of love in this chapter)

"Of course, anything for _Hayley-schwan._" He answered, his hands folded by his chest. Hayley smiled and giggled cutely, which made Luffy smile.

"So, your names Hayley." He said. Hayley looked over at him.

"Yeah, and you're king of the pirates." She replied. Luffy giggled and smiled widely, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"And one day, you'll be queen." Luffy said to her. Hayley's eyes lit up again (Since that's what I do best, be cute)

"Really? YAY! I love you Luffy!" She put her arms around her neck and kissed him, which made him tingle. _I love you to, Hayley._

So, what did ya think, and if I forgot to mention, this story is about me and my friends in the one piece world.n PLZ review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own One Piece, but you know who I do own. PLZ enjoy and review.

"So Luffy, you said we could talk. What would you like to talk about?" Hayley asked as her and Luffy sat on the deck of the Thousand Sunny together. Luffy smiled widely.

"I want you to tell me about your life," Luffy answered happily. Hayley's eyes grew small. _Did he just say; my life?_ She asked herself, looking at Luffy who now had his bottom lip out and was glaring at her. "Well, get on with it, I'm starting to get bored," He said. Hayley's teeth clenched as she scowled at him.

"No." She answered. Luffy looked at her sadly, but that didn't bother Hayley at all.

"Awwww, why not?" He begged. Hayley's eyes started to get watery, as she angrily and quickly got to her feet, her fists clenched.

"MY LIFE IS NOT A STORY YOU JERK! IT'S PAINFULL! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT…" She stopped herself before she got out of hand. She sat down hardly and began to whimper, which made a thud loud enough to be heard at the bottom of the boat. This alarmed Sanji, so he decided to rush up to the deck and see if "Hayley-_Schwan,_" was alright.

"Geez Hayley, what did I say? Why are you sad?" Luffy asked guilty. Hayley sniffled, then looked up at him.

"Luffy, do you know what it's like to lose your whole family?" Hayley asked. Luffy paused, just staring at her in confusion. "Luffy, I lost everyone I loved, everyone who loved me," She told him. Luffy giggled and smiled.

"Hehehe, not anymore you don't!" Luffy hugged her tightly, which didn't bother Hayley. She looked up at him, sadly confused.

"Cause from now on, I'm going to love you, and I don't care if you love me back," Hayley looked up at him again, only this time, her eyes rapidly let the tears from her weary eyes. Luffy gave her an encouraging smile.

"OH THANK YOU LUFFY!" Hayley put her arms around his neck and began to cry in his chest. Luffy stroked her hair and put his arm around her waist as he let her sit in his legs, as he let his shirt get wet and snotty for her.

"LUFFY, IF YOU EVEN GOT ONE LITTLE SCRATCH ON MY HAYLEY SCHWAN I WILL BRUTALY MURDER YOU WITH OUT DINNER!" Sanji screamed at him. Luffy's eyes bulged out of his head and his jaw dropped. Hayley giggled through her crying.

"NO DINNER?"

"Sanji, I'm okay, no need to kill Luffy." Hayley said gentle, her voice quiet and frail, her normal voice. Sanji's eye started to twitch, but, as much as he wanted to kick Luffy in the balls and laugh at his misfortune, he listened and turned around, going back to the kitchen to finish Hayley's and Luffy's dinner. Hayley silently giggled.

"Luffy, do you really want to know about my past?" She asked. Luffy's eyes grew wide.

"YES! YES! YES!" Luffy shouted at her by accident, getting excited. Hayley sighed for about the hundredth time.

"Alright Luffy, when I was a child, everything was good for me-"

"This is boring." Luffy stated. Hayley's eyes started to water again.

"You ass, you don't understand what it's like! SANJI!" Hayley cried as she ran away from Luffy and to Sanji. Luffy stood up and reached for her.

"Wait Hayley!" He yelled. Not even a minute later when Luffy was heading down to the kitchen, he was blocked by Sanji. "Hi Sanji-"

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU HURT HER LIKE THAT!" Sanji yelled at him. Luffy just stood.

"What did I do?" Luffy asked confused. Sanji scowled at him.

"You were being a dick, that's what." He answered, his arms crossed. Luffy still stood, confused.

"But, how can I be a dick? I have arms, and legs."

"Fine, you were being an ass. Is _that_ better?" Sanji asked, annoyed. Luffy looked up.

"That's makes more sense, but how was I being a jerk?"

"You didn't listen to Hayley, and for that, I will-"

"BREAST TEST!" Taylor yelled, holding Sanji's flat manly boobs, doing many things to them. Sanji's eyes bulged out of his head.

"W-W-What just happened?" Sanji asked. Luffy shrugged. Taylor smiled widely.

"I just gave you a breast test, and the results, very flat and un-manly like." Taylor replied. Sanji squatted and turned towards her.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?-" Suddenly Sanji fell to the ground, holding his nuts.

"And I just gave you NUT SHOT!" Brianna happily yelled, smirking down at him. "And results are, very squishy… and bouncy. They jiggled when I kicked them." Brianna stated, still smiling widely. Luffy smiled with her. He walked over calmly to Brianna and Taylor.

"I think we'll be great friends."

"Oh Luffy!" Hayley yelled. Luffy looked beyond the two girls and saw Hayley, who was skipping towards them.

"Hey Hayley!" Luffy waved energetically and started to run towards her. Hayley giggled playfully and began to quicken her pace. Right when the two were about to collide and Luffy was supposed to lift her up and spin her around, he dodged her and she continued running.

"GAHHHH!" She stopped herself, tripping over her own toes and falling face first.

"OH NO! HAYLEY SCHWAN!" Sanji ran to her and helped her to her knees. "LUFFY, YOU ARE SUCH A DUMB FUCK!"

"DUMB FUCK! DUMB FUCK! LUFFY'S A DUMB FUCK!" (Brianna and Bree singing this) Sanji giggled while Luffy pouted.

"Can't be stupider than you, boobs… I mean, Taylor." Luffy nervously said the last part. Taylor's face turned red, her teeth clenched.  
"What did you just say-"

"Changing the subject… Luffy, I came to apologize. I was overreacting and I was wondering if you still wanted to be my boyfriend?" She folded her hands behind her back, rubbing her foot back and forth, blushing. Luffy smiled.

"What does a boyfriend do?" Luffy asked innocently. Under Hayley's eyes were now blue, her hands went up on both sides as she fell slowly anime style. She quickly got up after though, the blue went away and a sweat drop and angry mark appeared on her head. Her fists clenched as she shouted,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A BOYFRIEND DOES?" She shouted. Luffy held his hands out in front of his chest, a sweat drop now on his head. (Perfect couple Aye)

"Geez, calm down, I was just asking." Luffy said to her. Hayley sighed, and put folded her arm so that her hand was right by her mouth, flat.

"Well, boyfriends take girls out to romantic picnics and dinners, they buy their girlfriends chocolates, take them on shopping spree's, and we buy eachother stuff. Make sense?" Hayley asked. Luffy held his chin.

"Yeah, I guess." Luffy replied, suddenly having a smart idea for no reason. "Hey I know, when we hit an island that has a big shopping center, I can take you on the shopping spree of a lifetime." Luffy said happily. Hayley's eyes had hearts booming out of them.

"Really? Oh thank you Luffy!" Hayley jumped up on Luffy's chest and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Luffy, looks like you have a girlfriend." Shanks walked in of him, holding Taylor's shoulders. Luffy looked at Shanks.

"Why are you holding Taylor's shoulders like that?" Luffy asked Shanks. Shanks gave a soft smile and looked down at Taylor, who was looking up at him.

"Because, I'm her boyfriend." Shanks replied happily. Luffy just stood clueless.

"Oh, weird." He said. Taylor and Shanks both sighed. Hayley looked at Luffy.

"What's so weird about it?" She demanded. Luffy's felt a little scared, he has never seen her pissed off before.

"Well… I could never imagine Shanks being with anyone." Luffy answered nervously. Hayley sighed, and Shanks eye was twitching.

"THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?' Shanks screamed. Luffy gulped, holding his hat.

"I-"

"NUT SHOT!" Bree yelled, kicking Shanks square in the balls.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shanks screamed, falling to the floor, holding his balls in pain. Taylor immediately crouched over Shanks worriedly.

"Shanks, are you okay?" She worriedly asked.

"Just dandy!" Shanks shouted back. Meanwhile, Luffy and Hayley watched in amusement.

"Luffy, now would be a great time to run." Hayley suggested. Luffy nodded.

"Let's go!" Luffy grabbed her by the wrist and ran to the kitchen with her. They ended up sharing a "Romantic dinner" of stake with mash potatoes with gravy. And their first night their Luffy had asked Hayley to sleep in the men's dorm with him and she said yes. They snuggled up together and slept soundly through the night. And in the morning when Luffy woke up he made Hayley a big surprise.

What will it be? Read the next chapter soon to find out. Oh and by the way please read and review Zoro's metal rods and spheres, a story created by me and a friend, Aishachase97. And PLZ review this story to please.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I'm back with some more Luffy and Hayley, except this chapter will be the beginning of Zoro oc.

"Hey Hayley, come here, I have something to show you!" Luffy shouted to Hayley from the deck. Hayley groaned and rubbed her eyes, she didn't want to wake up… at least not yet. She rolled off the bed and squealed out in pain, which woke Sanji.

"Hayley my sweetness, are you alright!" Sanji exclaimed, running into the room, fretting over Hayley who was on her hands and knees. She got to her feet with no problems.

"Yes Sanji, I'm just fine, I just fell, that's all." She replied, running to the stairs which led up to the deck. She rushed up the stairs which led to the deck. She gasped when she saw what was on land. "No way, it's a shopping center!... Wait, does this mean you're taking me shopping?" Hayley asked. Luffy held up some berries. Hayley squealed and ran to Luffy. She hugged him very tightly, which made Luffy feel special.

"And know what the great thing is Hayley, the Marines don't come to this part of the world very often so I guess we're safe." Luffy said to Hayley. Haylye looked up at him.

"When do we reach land?"

"Nami said about fifteen minutes." Luffy answered her. Hayley squeezed Luffy.

"You're the best boyfriend ever Luffy." Hayley told Luffy. Luffy smiled widely at these words and spun Hayley around. Zoro and Brianna watched with smiled as they watched Luffy and Hayley laugh. Zoro looked down at Bree, she was very cute he had to admit, but, he didn't want to lose his honor to some blond.

"Aren't they cute bush head?" Bree sighed. Zoro's eye began to twitch, what she just call him.

"What did you just say?" Zoro demanded. Bree looked at him. Usually the reaction Zoro was having would scare most people to death, but Brianna wasn't like most other people.

"What's your problem, can't you take a joke?" Brianna asked. Zoro looked at her in shock, how was she not scared, she should know after the first day they had together that he would kill her if he really wanted to.

"Don't make me kill you." Zoro grabbed one of his swords and pointed it at her. Briaana looked at it like it was nothing.

"That's supposed to scare me? I'm a big girl now Zoro, big knives aren't that scary any more." She informed him. Zoro dropped his sword as his he felt something strange. _No, this can't be happening, I'm not in love with her._ Zoro thought, before he heard what else Bree had to say. "You may want to kill me and that's fine, but I will fight back. And even if I do die, I'll die happily knowing it was by your hand." Brianna told him. Zoro's face turned red. _Yep, I love her._ Zoro admitted to himself. Briaana gave him a curious look. "Are you blushing?"

"UH! No, I just… Uh…"

"I love you Zoro." Brianna said unexpectedly. "And I'm guessing you hate me now… But Zoro, if you give me a chance-"

"Don't say anything." Zoro said quickly before grabbing Brianna's shirt and pulling her onto his chest. Right then and there Zoro put his hand on one side of her face. He quickly tilted his head a little and kissed her. Brianna's eyes were wide open for the kiss, she did not expect this, but she figured since this may not happen again, she may as well enjoy it while it lasts. Shanks and Taylor were watching as Zoro and Bree kissed, and it occurred to Taylor, why haven't she and Shanks kissed.

"Hey Shanks, why haven't we kissed yet?" Taylor asked. Shanks looked at her.

"Huh?... OH! Well, we just met yesterday so I don't see what the rush is." Shanks answered. Taylor looked down and twiddled her thumbs.

"Okay, just wonderin." Taylor said, twiddling her thumbs. Brianna stared at Zoro, confused as all hell.

"Zoro… Just kissed me…" She whispered to herself, loud enough for Zoro to hear.

"Yeah, so what about it? You did say you loved me, right… Bree?" Zoro asked, waving his hand in front of her face. Bree looked down trying to hide her excitement, but it was so hard, she was extremely happy she got a kiss. "Breeeeeeeeeeee snap out of it."

"ZORO!" Bree turned around and put her arms out to him. She knocked herself and Zoro over when she hugged him.

"Bree, are you alright ?" Zoro asked. Bree snuggled into his chest.

"I'm happy." She answered. Zoro sighed.

"So, I guess you're my girlfriend now, right?" Bree nodded. Zoro sighed.

"Well, I guess it could be worse. Now come on, let's go watch over Luffy and Hayley, knowing those two they'll probably get into some kind of trouble." Zoro said. Bree giggled.

"Okay." She got off of him. "As long as I get to hold your hand." She said. Zoro groaned and blushed.

"Fine, let's just get going." Zoro took her hand as they walked off the ship. _I guess it could be worse._ Zoro thought happily. _Much worse._

Aww, Zoro loves Bree *Sniffle* So cute *Tears falling down my face* I hope they live out a happy life together *thinking about Ace's balls of fire*


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update, I was too busy watching one piece to even work on it, I got three new DVD's and I got really excited so I decided to watch them. Plus, I have other household chores to do, my fault, sorry, but now that I've finally updated, PLZ enjoy.

"Oh man, this place is so big, where should I look first?" Hayley excitedly, quickly looking at every store in sight. Luffy sighed, yet smiled.

"Calm down Hayley, we have a couple hours, so spend your heart out." Luffy handed her two million berries. Hayley's eyes lit up as she looked at all the money.

"You're awesome Luffy, YAY!" She jumped, before running into the first store. Luffy looked at the sign.

"Clothes… that makes sense." Luffy said to himself. "I should find a place to eat meat before I starve." Luffy walked away, leaving Hayley to navigate her way through the crowded place all by herself. Hayley looked through racks and racks of clothes, all of them looked quite fitting for her, but there was one outfit that caught her attention. It was a cute sailor moon style green mini skirt, a white tank with the word hope on the front, and red flip flop heels with little white bows on each. Hayley took no hesitation in buying it along with a couple other outfits. She then took her two bags full of clothing and headed to another store with cosmetics. _Ah finally, my life is finally back on track. _She thought. _It was really nice of Luffy to give me all this money, now I don't have to struggle trying to get money to get stuff. _She looked through everything the store had, with the help of the clerk, who was too busy admiring Hayley's beauty to even remember he was at work.

"How do you think this would look on me?" Hayley held up some clear, shiny lip gloss. The clerk's eyes turned into hearts.

"Anything would look good with your complexion." He answered. Hayley smirked lightly.

"Thank you, I guess I'll take it… and everything else I wanted." Hayley looked at the clerk, who was crying two bags worth of make-up. Hayley reached into her pocket. "Will one hundred cover it?"

"Yes! Yes! One hundred berries will do just fine." The clerk answered. Hayley giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said, walking out the door. The clerk cried.

"Please, come back again." He yelled to her. Hayley giggled, then looked around for more shops that caught her interest. One in particular struck her.

"Wow a sword shop, maybe they would have a tetsusaida." Hayley whispered to herself, walking towards the shop. She opened the door and saw lots of swords, but only one tetsusaida. It had a shiny blade and handle wrapped in red bandages. It looked oddly familiar to her, but she soon snapped out of it, thinking it was just her mind playing tricks on her. "Excuse me sir?" She asked the clerk, who seemed oddly familiar to her as well. _No way, that looks like daddy._ She thought. _No, it couldn't be. Daddy left a long time ago, but still…_ She erased the thoughts out of her mind.

"Yes Ma'am?" He replied, gasping after. _No way, that looks like my daughter, but she couldn't have made it here._ The clerk thought, then shaking his head rapidly to get the thought out of his head.

"That tetsusaida over there, how much do you want for it?" She asked. The man's eyes flew open.

"Sorry, not for sale." He answered quickly. Hayley scowled at him.

"Why is it up there then?" Hayley asked angrily. The man's jaw then dropped, and Hayley suddenly felt pain in her arms. The tetsusaida was glowing.

"Is that really you Hayley?" The clerk asked.

"Daddy?" Hayley asked at the same time. The man tiered up, he had found what he had lost so long ago.

"Oh Hayley!" The man jumped over the desk and hugged Hayley. Hayley's eyes grew shiny with tears, it really was her daddy.

"Daddy." Hayley whispered to her father, her arms, which were being covered by wind burning a tattoo into her skin, wrapped around him neck. Little did the two know Zoro and Brianna were approaching the shop.

"So Zoro, why are we going to this shop, you already have three swords. How many more do you need?" Brianna asked, looking behind her. Zoro was carrying about five bags full of lady stuff. (not being sexist, just saying its full of jewelry and other stuff lots of girls would by. Trust me, I would be betraying myself if I meant it like that)

"You're just angry because for once you're going to wait for me. Now, you carry your stuff." Zoro put all of the bags on his arms, onto hers, then walked into the shop, Brianna following. Their jaws both dropped. They saw Hayley holding a tetsusaida and her arms covered in tattoo's that had blue way lines that curled at the end, it looked a lot like wind. "H-Hayley, w-what's with the tetsusaida?" Zoro asked.

"A-And the tattoo's?" Brianna chimed in. Hayley looked at them with a smile.

"Oh, I'll explain later. This is my father and little sister." Hayley stepped aside and pointed to a man with brown spikey bangs and hair. The girl had magenta hair with black tips. She had spikey hair and bangs like her father. She had cat ears and had those big sharp grinding teeth most cats had. She wore a spaghetti strap belly shirt that had a huge hole in the middle. She had black leather pants.

"Hi, I'm Emma." She said calmly. She had a voice similar to Sango's from Inuyasha.

"And I am Mike, her father." Mika said kindly. Zoro and Brianna stood confused.

"Mike, what's going on?" A feminine voice called out. Hayley looked behind the counter, and smiled widely, it was her mother for whom she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Oh yeah, and this is my mother, Lorinda." Hayley pointed to a young woman in her late forties. She had hair just like Hayley's except her hair was much longer.

"Ah Hayley, the portal worked… and I see you've made a new friend while I was gone." Lorinda said. "I can see you're wind powers are also back."

"Lorinda!" Brianna exclaimed. Lorinda looked over at the blond and chuckled.

"Why hello Brianna, I can see you came here as well." Lorinda pointed out. Zoro just stood in confusion.

"So, this is your family?" Zoro asked. Mike was just about to answer when someone called out.

"Hayley _Schwan,_ it's time for lunch love." Sanji called out, walking towards the sword shop.

"LUNCH!" Luffy yelled after. Hayley sighed and sweat dropped, along with Brie and Zoro.

"Mom, that's Zoro over there." Hayley pointed to Zoro. Then Sanji came rushing in.

"Hayley love, there you are." Sanji exclaimed.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Emma asked, blushing. Sanji had heart in his eyes as he looked at Hayley, but then caught a glimpse of Emma.

"No, that's Sanji." Hayley answered. Sanji then dashed over to Emma.

"And who is this lovely being to drop from the earth?" Sanji held Emma's hand and kissed it. Emma giggled and blushed.

"I'm Emma, Hayley's little sister. I'm seventeen."

"So that's why you're so gorgeous." Sanji exclaimed. Hayley and Zoro sweat dropped.

"Hey Hayley, come on. Sanji said lunch was ready." Luffy stood in the entryway.

"That's my boyfriend." Hayley said proudly, pointing towards Luffy. Lorinda and Mika laughed.

"Alright Hayley, it looks like he's hungry, you should go and have lunch with him." Lorinda chuckled. Mike smirked.

"Yes, and your little sister may come to." Mike said. Emma's eyes lit up.

"Really dad, I can go with them?" Emma exclaimed. Mike nodded.

"Come on my sweet, I'll make a special dish just for you." Sanji said. Emma blushed a little harder.

"Kay."

"Guys, what's taking so long?!" Nami demanded.

"Yeah, we're starving!" Ethan complained.

"Okay, we're coming!" Sanji yelled. Hayley Laughed.

"Mom, dad, I'll be back after lunch." Hayley said. Mika and Lorinda nodded. Hayley ran to Luffy and hugged him. "Can I have a piggy back ride?" Hayley asked innocently. Luffy smiled.

"Sure!" He lifted her onto his back. He then stretched out his arms and grabbed to street lights. "Here we go, gum gum rocket!" The two went flying towards the ship while the rest walked. _My daughters finally growing up. _Mike thought. _All grown up._

Sorry for the long update, I'm a jerk, I know. But PLZ review, I'll try to update more recently now.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people, I'm back! Not doing too bad if I do say so myself. Anyway here's my chapter, enjoy.

"So Hayley, what's with the new tattoo's?" Luffy asked with his mouth full of food. "And the weird sword looking thing?"

"Huh?... OH! You mean my wind scars, I'm not human either Luffy, like you. I'm actually a wind demon. It's kinda like having devil fruit powers, except I can swim with my powers." She smiled down at her arms. Luffy looked down at her arms as well.

"Oh! I guess that makes sense." Luffy exclaimed, slamming his fist onto the palm of his hand. "But what's the weird sword lookin thing?" He asked, looking at him curiously. It looked like a sword, but it was really big. Hayley giggled.

"This is a Tetsusaida." Hayley replied. "It's like a sword, except more heavier and a little more advanced." Hayley explained in the most simplest terms she could put it in, knowing Luffy she would probably have to explain all of this again as soon as he finishes eating. She sighed and pushed her whole plate over to Luffy. She didn't feel hungry, a fun trip turns into a portal into a strange land and now she finds her parents?! She was so confused, yet happy she found someone, no, people who would understand and except the unrealistic past and powers she had. I mean, sure she had her friends but none of them ever believed her stories, they just liked that she was fun to hang out with and was a nice person. Luffy stared at her plate. Hayley looked up at him. "I'm not very hungry, you eat it." Luffy now stared at her, she didn't even touch her food.

"But Hayley, you didn't eat anything." Luffy stated, pointing at her food. Hayley smiled lightly.

"I know, I'm not feeling very hungry-"

"Oh Hayley!" Nami called out, interrupting Hayley. Hayley groaned, this wasn't the best timing.

"What is it Nami?" Hayley replied. Nami came running to Luffy and Hayley. Nami held up Hayley's bags of stuff she bought.

"First of all, your parents told me to give this to you, you left it in the shop. Second, I was wondering latter, if we could have some alone time, just us to girls." Luffy suddenly scolded at Nami.

"Oh no you don't Nami, she's MY girlfriend so don't be trying to take her." Nami and Hayley sweat dropped, giggling nervously and quietly until Nami burst.

"YOU IDIOT, I'M WITH ETHAN WHY WOULD I GO OUT WITH HAYLEY?!" Nami screamed, causing Hayley to burst out laughing. Luffy pouted.

"Fine, but Hayley," Luffy began, causing Hayley to stop laughing and give him her full attention. "You have to promise that you won't kiss Nami. Okay?" He asked innocently. Hayley face palmed.

"Oh my god. FINE! YOU HAVE MY WORD MOM!" Hayley answered. Luffy looked at her strangely.

"But, I thought I was your boyfriend." Luffy stated sadly. Hayley groaned then screamed.

"IT'S CALLED SARCASM YOU DUMB ASS!" Hayley yelled at him. Lufy shrugged.

"K, as long as you aren't leaving me for Nami." Luffy replied. Hayley groaned, but then started to laugh.

"I promise I won't." Hayley sighed. Nami smiled.

"Thanks, I'll meet you on the deck at about six. Sound okay?" Nami asked. Hayley nodded.

"That gives me about six more hours to hang out with my parents and put some new clothes on." Hayley answered. Nami started to run back to the port.

"I'll see you then Hayley!" Nami shouted back. Hayley giggled and smiled, while Luffy glared at her.

"You had better not try to cheat on me." He mumbled to her. Hayley kissed his cheek, which made him blush.

"I promise I won't." Hayley replied. Luffy touched his cheek, his face burning. Just then Robin came in.

"Hey Hayley, wanna go grab some lunch?" She asked. Hayley stood, what do these people like so much about her?

"Um, sure… if it's okay with my guardian." Hayley turned to Luffy, who had his face stuffed with the food she gave to him. Luffy smiled.

"Go ahead, you already promised you wouldn't love anyone besides me." He said with a mouth full of food. Hayley laughed.

"K, see ya around Luffy." Hayley said before running out of the ship with Robin.

"So Emma my sweetness, how long have you been here?" Sanji asked, his hands folded above his chest and his eyes filled with hearts. Emma smiled over at him, which nearly swept him off his feet.

"About ten years." She answered, skipping alongside Sanji. Sanji nearly passed out, just hearing her wonderful voice.

"That's so wonderful, will you be coming with us?" Sanji asked. Emma stopped skipping and looked at him. She looked so uncertain, which Sanji thought was so cute.

"I dunno, that depends on what my parents say." She replied. Sanji passed out, then immediately got on one knee and grabbed her hand.

"Oh Emma you must convince them to let you come with us. You are the very definition of beauty, grace, charm." Emma blushed and giggled, never had a man talked to her in such a manner.

"Hey, Sanji!" Usopp called out, causing Sanji to go back into neutral mode.

"What is it?!" Sanji demanded, pretty pissed off that someone like him had to ruin the perfect moment he had with Emma. Usopp ran over, then sighed.

"Oh Sanji you can't be serious. I'm so sorry about Sanji, he's just a-"

"One of the most nicest men I've ever met." Emma cut Usopp off, her words made his jaw drop.

"Did I just hear that?" Usopp wondered out loud. Sanji scolded at him.

"What is it?!" Sanji demanded.

"Well, it's just that, nobody's seen Zoro or Brianna around for a really long time and-"

"So the blond was really Brie?" Emma asked. Sanji looked up at her.

"Met her before?" Sanji asked. Emma sighed, then giggled.

"She used to come over all the time with Taylor, Ethan, and Dylan. God would those five really tear up our house, my parents loved it when they came over. It gave Hayley a chance to escape from her demon stuff." Emma replied. Sanji looked up curiously.

"I guess we should go find them… If it's okay with you, my love." Sanji eyes turned back into hearts. Emma sighed.

"Sure, let's go find bree."

"*Glug* *Glug* *Glug* You know what Brianna, you're pretty cool." Zoro said, starting to get drunk. Brie looked back at him, a little drunk herself.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't know how to have a good time." Brianna replied. Zoro froze, she sounded a lot like…

"God Dammit, stop sounding like Kuina! Dammit!" Zoro yelled before holding the back of his head and slamming his fore head on the table. Brianna looked at him.

"Who's Kuina?" She asked. Zoro didn't flinch.

"An old friend of mine who died a little while ago." He replied. Brie looked down, feeling bad for Zoro.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Brianna said, her voice a little unsteady. Zoro could hear something in her voice that sounded different.

"Bree, are you alright?" Zoro asked. Brianna's eyes widened as she turned to him.

"Oh yeah, yeah! Everything's okay!" Brianna waved her hands in front of her face. Zoro raised an eye brow, but then decided to take her word.

"Okay then, whatever you say Bree, drink up." Zoro handed her a barrel of booze. Brianna took no hesitation in chugging it down. Meanwhile Shanks and Taylor were watching them from the other side of the bar.

"If she gets drunk it will be the end of all of us! NOOOOOO!" Taylor shouted. Shanks stared at her.

"What?" He asked, confused. Taylor blushed, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I had to make a Dragon Ball Z reference there… Anyway, have you ever had a breast test?" She asked. Shanks backed up a chair.

"No…" He answered nervously. "And I don't think I want to."

"Oh come on Shanks, it doesn't hurt, nor tickles. All I do is touch your BOOB!" Right when she said boob she grouped Shanks man boobs.

"Wh-What just happened?" Shanks asked. Taylor smiled and let go of Shanks boob.

"I just gave you a breat test and the results were… Very firm and I would like to group them again." Taylro answered. Shanks eye twitched.

"No… You are never touching my boobs again." Shanks answered nervously. Taylor was about to object when they suddenly heard.

"OH SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Zoro, Bree, Shanks, and Taylor all looked at the door.

"Oh dear god Sanji what have you done now?" Zoro face palmed before walking out of the building with Bree, Taylor, and Shanks.

So, what has Sanji does now. I'll update A.S.A.P (As soon as possible)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, I'm back with another chapter. PLZ enjoy. Oh yeah and by the way I just found out Tetsusaida isn't a real sword, but I'm gonna keep using it anyway because I still think it looks awesome. Not trying to steal anything from Inuyasha, just like the sword.

"OH SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Emma exclaimed, looking at Sanji. Sanji stood in the middle of the street, looking at the creature who he had kicked the crap out of. "I never knew you could kick so cool." She told him. Sanji turned to her and smiled.

"Thank you Emma my sweet." He put his fists by his chin and began swaying. Emma smiled, until she heard a roar. Sanji immediately stopped being a dumb ass and turned, seeing the creature get up. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY SWEET EMMA, THIS TIME I'LL MAKE SURE TO KILL YOU!" Sanji went running towards it, and Emma went running after him.

"WAIT SANJIIIIIIIIIII!" She yelled to him, her arms out in front of her, waiting till she got close enough to pull him back. Sanji jumped up, about to kick the demon before he felt two hands grip the back of his suit. He turned his head and saw Emma pulling him back.

"Emma no!" He yelled, but she had already made her decision. She threw him behind her in mid-air and immediately put her fist in front of her. Sanji's eyes grew wide. _Just what does she intend on doing?_ Sanji thought.

"WRATH OF THE CAT, CLAW TO DEATH!" Emma shouted, her nails suddenly growing long. Sanji looked up, amazed at what he was seeing. Emma smirked at her nails clawed the Demon. Various scratches appeared on his neck all the way down to his torso. Emma fell back down to the ground. Sanji ran to her, hearts in his eyes, again.

"Emma that was amazing!" He hugged her. Emma's eyes grew wide, she heard groaning behind her.

"He's not dead yet." She whispered to Sanji. Sanji looked up, seeing the beast get up again.

"Well, you're defiantly not fighting him again." Sanji said calmly. Emma gasped.

"But Sanji-"

"Hey you!" A familiar feminine voice yelled. Sanji, Emma, and the Demon all turned to see Hayley sitting on a street light. Her eyes were lightly shut and her arms crossed.

"Foolish girl." She monsters deep voice said. Hayley's eyes opened slightly so she was smirking at him.

"You don't know who I really am, do you?" She asked, then jumping down from the streetlight. They monster laughed.

"And why should I be concerned, a girl who carries a sword is no match for a demon of my strength." He answered. Hayley sighed.

"You asked for it. Now," She drew her Tetsusaida, which made the monster frown. Emma and Sanji watched her closely. "Tetsusaida style, Summer Breeze from Hell!" She spun around holding her sword, a blue mist forming around the sharp end of her blade. When she had done a full 360 the mist de-attached from her sword and before anyone in the town knew it the monsters head was de-attached from his neck. Hayley put a hand on her hip.

"I-it's you." The monster managed to get out. "The princess of…" He died with those words. Hayley scowled at him, the secret was never to be revealed to the likes of humans or demons.

"Leave." She said, taking her sword and swiping it, making a strong enough wind to blow the monster away. Emma's eyes looked horrified, just the word princess reminded her of the tragedy that happened so long ago.

"Sanji," She began. Sanji looked down at her.

"What is it?" He replied.

"I'm going with you no matter what." She answered. Sanji looked at her with confusion.

"But… You're parents-"

"It'll be safer if I leave." She interrupted him. Hayley began giggling, her hand over her mouth. Emma turned to her. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" She demanded. Hayley burst out laughing.

"Why so serious, have fun!" Hayley began running back to the restaurant where she left Robbin. Soon after she left Ethan and Nami showed up.

"Hey guys, what just happened?" Nami asked. Ethan appeared next to her.

"Yeah, we heard some commotion, is everything okay?" Ethan asked. Sanji sighed.

"With the whole monster business, yeah, everything's fine. But Emma on the other hand-"

"WAIT! EMMA'S HERE?!" Ethan asked. Sanji folded his arms and sighed.

"You can be a real dumbass sometimes, you know that?" Sanji told him. Nami whacked him over the head with her fist.

"The hell is wrong with you Sanji?! My Ethan is very talented, isn't that right?" Ethan hugged Nami.

"Of course, whatever you say Nami." Ethan replied joyously. Nami crackled.

"And what do like?" Nami asked. Ethan smiled widely.

"Money and Tangerines!" He answered. Sanji's eye began to twitch.

"And I lost Nami to this dumbass?"

"He's not more of a dumbass than you!" Zoro replied, which really pissed Sanji off.

"What was that bush head?" Sanji rebutted. Brianna, who was right next to Zoro, scolded at him.

"COPYWRITE INFINGEMENT!" She pointed at him. Sanji grew pale.

"Zoro, I hate to break it to you, but your girlfriends an idiot." Sanji stated. Zoro groaned.

"She's blond leave her alone-"

"RANDOM DANCING!" She pressed a button on her iPod, and Move your body by Eiffel 65 began playing. Everyone stared at her, and even Zoro felt a little ashamed that he let his reputation be ruined by this chick.

"Come on Nami, let's go back to the ship and read twilight." Ethan sighed, Twilight wasn't really his thing, but if Nami liked the book, he would read it to.

"Alright Sanji, ready to go!" Emma came out with a duffle bag full of clothes. Sanji smiled, he didn't need Nami anymore, he got a cat lady to keep him company.

How you like, PLZ review, and I'll be open to any idea's you wanna give me.


	8. Chapter 8

Sup yall, BIRD IS THE FUCKING WORD! Remember that, anyway here's the chapter.

Hayley stood on the deck, her arms crossed across her chest. She waited for Nami.

"If the word had gotten out about who I really am, this crew would have been in some serious danger." Hayley whispered to herself so if anyone was around no one would hear. She folded her hands above her heart and began to space out.

Memory:

"Big sissy, I'm scared." Seven year old Emma wrapped her arms around Hayley's chest. Emma's teary eyes looked up at Hayley. Hayley put her hand on Emma's back, not letting her go. Hayley eyes and face were covered in tears as she looked at yet another village being destroyed by a waru demon. "I don't want anyone to die." She began to cry. Hayley then scowled at the demon.

"Those damn waru demons, they think they rule the world-

Memory interrupted by a specific orange haired chick:

"Hey Hayley, ready to go?" Nami asked. Hayley looked back at her startled, but quickly regained composer.

"Oh! Yeah Nami!" Hayley replied excitedly. Nami stared at her, which made Hayley look confused and tilt her head a little. "What is it Nami?" Hayley asked. Nami's eyes shot open, then she closed her eyes and smiled.

"You don't expose yourself often do you?" Nami asked. Hayley stared at her in shock, then looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a red long sleeved shirt wich cut down really far in her chest area, an a red mini skirt.

"You're right Nami, I don't expose myself that much." Hayley answered, giggling nervously. Nami raised an eyebrow.

"Lets go." Nami stated, changing the subject. Hayley stopped giggling and nodded.

"Right." Hayley replied happily, looking forward to the food. She and Nami walked all the way there. Everywhere they went men were staring at them, which made Nami and Hayley grin. "Well, it's nice to know I'm attractive." Hayley told Nami. Nami laughed.

"One of the many reasons I love you Hayley –"

"AHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU LOVED HAYLEY!" Luffy screamed, jumping out behind the two. Hayley and Nami screamed. Hayley ran into Nami's arms, paralyzed.

"LUFFY, WHAT HE HELL!" Nami screamed. Luffy scowled at her.

"I knew you loved my Hayley… HAYLEY LOVES ME AN DOWULD NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU!" Luffy replied. Nami groaned loudly, and Hayley's eyes were twitching.

"IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH LUFFY! SHE DOESN'T ACTUALLY LOVE ME! SHE JUST LIKES ME A LOT AS A FRIEND!" Hayley yelled. Luffy took a couple steps back, he had never seen Hayley mad, and she was scary when she was mad.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Luffy apologized pouting. "Anywhere, I'm here to ask you a question?" Luffy asked. Hayley stared at him, blinking.

"Okay… What is it?" She asked.

"Are you a princess?" He asked. Hayley's mouth twitched, her heart raced, and her eyes twitched. She was about to have a panic attack. She went over and grabbed Luffy by the ear and began to drag him.

"Nami, follow me." She ordered. Nami flinched, she never knew Hayley could be this scary.

"OW OW OW!" Luffy shouted, causing stares. Hayley lightly closed her eyes.

"Shut up Luffy." She said. Luffy pouted. Hayley dragged Luffy off into a private place.

"You're mean... what's the problem anyway?" Luffy asked. Hayley's teeth were now gritted, she was just about to snap. "So are you a princess? Huh? Huh?-"

"YOU WIN! I AM A PRINCESS OKAY! I'M PRINCESS HAYLEY OF THE WIND DEMONS!" She shouted. Nami blinked, then her eyes sparkled.

"No way! You really are Hayley aren't you?! I heard so much about you when I was a little kid, but, then you were killed in an attack by the demons. So, how can you still be alive?" Nami asked. Hayley sighed.

"I faked my death, I ran away right after the attack, then I hid out training and learning for the next ten years." Hayley replied. Nami's hand were folded across her chest as she smiled in wonder. Luffy just sat, his ear throbbing from Hayley's clenching hands.

"Wow, that's so cool." Nami sighed. "When I wasn't studying I was reading about you, a famous princess." Nami began to space out, thinking about her beside a famous princess. Hayley sighed.

"I'm going back to the ship, I'll see you guys latter." Hayley stated, at the verge of tears. She stomped back to the ship. Nami smiled, her eyes filled with diamonds.

"Wow, I never thought I would be near a famous princess." Nami whispered to herself, chuckling excitedly after. Luffy rubbed his ear.

"Ouchie, what's the big deal with her anyway?" Luffy asked. Nami's eyes shot open.

"YOU IDIOT, YOU DON' KNOW WHO HAYLEY THE WIND PRINCESS IS?!" Nami demanded. Luffy made a pouty face.

"No, why should I, she's just a princess-"

"Just one of the most famous in the whole world! She was well known for her tactics in the art of the Tedsuigas. She was truly amazing for being an eight year old-"

"SHE WAS EIGHT! WOW! I WANNA HEAR MORE!" Luffy yelled. Nami sighed, she didn't really have a choice.

"When she was nine, her kingdom was attacked by waru demons, killing a vast amount of people in the large facility. It was said she later killed herself for the protection of the village, and Emma, the cat girl, ran away. Her parents left soon after to find her, and never returned." She replied to Luffy. Luffy's eyes lit up.

"Nami, can I borrow some money?" Luffy asked. Nami stared at him.

"Why… OH! I get it, you're planning on buying something special for Hayley? Then sure, take about twenty berries." Nami said. Luffy happily took the berries from her hand.

"Thanks Nami!" Luffy said, before running off. Nami smiled. _What a nice man._ She thought.

Hehehe PLZ review.


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy PLZ :) And review :)

Hayley stomped angrily to the ship, nobody was ever supposed to find out she was a princess. She stopped.

"How could I have been so harsh." Her hair blew through the wind as she spoke. Tears began to fall down both sides of her face. "He was so nice to me, and I repay him with that?" She asked herself, beginning to cry. "I'm a horrible person." She whispered to herself, running back to the ship. Meanwhile at the ship, everyone was hanging out like usual. Sanji was showing off to Emma, who was lovin it. Zoro and Brianna were drinking and talking. Taylor, Brook, and Franky were acting like idiots. Ethan and Dylan were measuring their penises to see whose was bigger, and Robin and Shanks were talking. Hayley snuck onto the ship. She tiptoed to the woman's quarters without being noticed than sat on bed, which she shared with Robin. She put her elbows on her knees and burying her face in her hands, whimpering. It was very rare when she cried, all of her friends only saw her cry once and that was because she missed her family. Right then Robin was walking to the woman's quarters, when she heard Hayley's sniffles. She gently walked to the door and put her ear up to it. "How could I have been so mean?" She asked herself with regret. Robin sighed and walked in.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, surprising Hayley. Hayley sniffled and lifted her head.

"Yes, I-I'm fine." She answered. Robin took a seat next to her.

"I know your lying. You just make it to obvious." She giggled. Hayley giggled to.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Hayley said. Robin smiled.

"Talk to me, what's wrong?" She asked again. Hayley sighed, then explained everything that had happened that night, even the part about her being a princess. Robin put her arms around her. "Don't worry about it, our lives are at risk on a daily basis, nobody will get hurt, trust me." Robin comforted her. Hayley sniffled and smiled.

"If it's coming you it must be right." Hayley said before hearing,

"OH! DYLAN WINS BY ONE INCH!" They heard Taylor shout excitedly. Hayley stared at Robin.

"What is she talking about?" Hayley asked.

"*Sigh* Dylan and Ethan were measuring their dicks." Robin sighed. Hayley swallowed hard as she began to look worried.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know." Robin answered. Hayley stood up, a smile returned to her face.

"Well I guess we should go join all the fun, shouldn't we?" Hayley exclaimed excitedly. Robin closed her eyes and nodded.

"We should." She stood up. "Glad to have you back Hayley." She whispered. Hayley began to laugh.

"Me to!" She replied. Meanwhile…

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME! NO WAY HE CAN BE BIGGER THAN ME!" Ethan yelled at Taylor. Taylor sighed and showed him her ruler and pointed to the four inch mark.

"Sorry Ethan, that's how big you are." Taylor replied. Ethan than dropped to the floor and began to cry anime style. Dylan stood with pride.

"Big boobs, big penis… ME AND NICO ROBIN WERE MENT FOR EACH OTHER!" Dylan yelled with delight. Robin stood in the doorway, and her mouth was twitching.

"I'll try to ignore that and continue to live." She stated. Hayley laughed.

"Wanky Wanky." Hayley said. Dylan and Robin stared at her, then Dylan smiled.

"Ya know, I thought you were going to stop being dirty after we came here but I guess I'm wrong." Dylan giggled. Hayley smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I guess I'm just a 'That's what she said' kinda person." Hayley stated, then looked at Ethan. She walked over to him and whispered, "Fishdicks." Ethan than began to laugh hysterically. Everyone looked at her.

"What did you tell him?" Franky asked. Hayley giggled.

"I have a question for all you men out there, do you like fishdicks?" She asked with pride, trying to hide her laughing. Every man except for Ethan and Dylan heard it as Fish Sticks.

"Yeah." They replied. Hayley giggled silently.

"Do you like putting Fishdicks in your mouth?" She asked.

"Yes." Every man, except for Sanji answered.

"How else am I supposed to eat them?" Sanji asked. Hayley whistled.

"ALL OF YOU ARE GAY FISHES! ESPECIALLY SANJI, WHO IS GAYEST OF THEM ALL!" (Not being mean, it's just a joke I heard.) All of the men stood in confusion, while Taylor, Brianna, Ethan, Dylan, Robin, and Hayley laughed hysterically.

"What the hell does that mean?" Zoro asked. Hayley sniffled (yeah yeah I know, I sniffle a lot), trying to stop laughing.

"Listen carefully. FishDicks or fishSticks?" She asked. Everyman then gasped, they got it and can't believe they just fell for it.

"OH MY GOD HAYLEY THAT'S DIRTY!" Zoro yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M GAYEST OF THEM ALL?!" Sanji asked. Hayley then burst out laughing, she could make anything perverted.

"You like to give that fish a serious blow job." Hayley told him. Everyone in the room began to laugh, except for Sanji, who was blushing.

"Wow Sanji, and I always thought you were after the girls but I guess the truth is revealed." Usopp said. Sanji growled.

"Cut it out!" He warned him. Usopp than began to laugh even harder. "Damn you…" Emma than hugged him.

"Come on Sanji, it's just a joke." She said sweetly. Sanji then had hearts in his eyes, he liked to be hugged by an extremely hot woman.

"You're right Emma, who cares as long as I have you." He laughed. Zoro sighed.

"He still tries too hard." He mumbled to himself before he two was hugged.

"You're so snuggly." She cuddled up against his arm. Zoro groaned, he hated this but he knew he couldn't get away.

"So Shanks, you okay with me seeing their tiny wieners?" Taylor asked. Shanks smiled.

"Sure, doesn't really bother me." Shanks replied.

"That's good." Taylor said, before yelling out something completely random. "TLO." She shouted. Brianna then let go and began to hump up and down.

"Topless Old Ladies!" She stated. Zoro stared at her.

"It's TLO bree, not TOL." Zoro told her. Bree smiled.

"I know, but when we were in eighth grade, we were studying something that you guys probably don't know about-"

"I asked what TLO meant and that's what she came up with." Hayley cut in. Brianna smiled at her.

"And that's why I'm a fairy on a dolphin." Brianna stated. Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp stared at her while everyone else began to crack up.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!" Zoro asked, his eyes bulding out of his head.

"And you call me stupid." She whispered. Zoro's face then grew red.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" He demanded. Brianna sighed.

"Fairy's on Dolphins are very special, just like me!" Brianna answered angrily. Zoro leaned back in his chair to stay away from the scary woman. He then scoffed and smiled.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Zoro stated. Brianna stopped being angry and went back to normal.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"You're just like me, well… besides the fact that you can't even hold a sword and I'm smarter than you-"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, whoa. Brianna is very smart, watch this. What's two plus two?" Taylor asked.

"FOUR!" Brianna shouted happily. Taylor smirked.

"See, smart." Taylor replied. Zoro sighed.

"Anyway, we're both awesome." Zoro said. Brianna gave a long gasp, than jumped on Zoro who got the wind knocked out of him.

"You really think so?!" Brianna asked, cuddling with Zoro, who was struggling to breathe.

"Yes *breath* Now could you kindly let my get some oxygen." He answered. Brianna got up.

"I'll give you all the oxygen in the world… Even if Usopp did fart on it." Brianna stated, making Usopp burst.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?" Usopp yelled. Brianna smirked.

"I heard you fart in your sleep last night." Brianna answered. Usopp blushed.

"Oh-"

"Hayley! I got a gift for you!" Luffy yelled. Hayley turned around, then smiled back at the group.

"Be right back." Hayley ran. Robin smiled.

"Have fun." She whispered.

So, you like? PLZ review, I'm getting desperate.


	10. Chapter 10

Enjoy … GAY FISHIES!

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!" Everyone on the boat cheered. Brianna and Zoro were chugging frantically on boos. Zoro slammed his cup on the table .000005 seconds before Brianna did.

"I WIN!" Zoro shouted. Brianna slammed her head on the table.

"DAMMIT!" She shouted. Hayley and Taylor laughed.

"Finally, someone who can beat Brianna at her own game." Taylor said.

"Yeah." Hayley added.

"Fuck." Was all Brianna had to say. Zoro laughed, sounding drunk.

"See Brianna, I-I told you I would win." Zoro bragged. Brianna's eyes went slim, glaring at her "bushy mate"

"Whatever Bushy Mate, next time, I'll win." She told him. Hayley giggled, then looked at her watch.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed." Hayley told everyone, then walked off to the woman's quarters. Luffy walked over to Sanji.

"Hey Sanji, didn't you say you had a peep hole in the shower?" Luffy whispered. Sanji nodded.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"Can I use it?" Luffy replied. Sanji thought, then smiled.

"The thought of Hayley's gorgeous body…"

In Sanji's mind:

Hayley sat on a rock which was sitting in the middle of a mist. She was dressed in only a towel, her hair hung down beautifully on her shoulders.

"Oh Sanji…" Hayley called out. Sanji's eyes filled with hearts as he saw her put her hands on the fold of the towel. She gently pulled it apart, exposing a little bit of her body piece by piece. Sanji then began to run to Hayley, his arms out and his hands in grouping position.

Real Life:

Sanji ran to Ethan and began to group his man boobs. Ethan's eyes twitched as he looked down on Sanji. Taylor and Nami then slugged him.

"Breast tests are my thing, so you had better leave to testing to the expert." Taylor stated. Sanji, Nami, and Ethan sweat dropped, until they heard screaming.

"LUFFY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THING YOU'RE DOING!" Luffy then came around to corner in a hurry, his eyes wide with terror.

"Zoro, Brianna, Help me!" Luffy hid under Brianna's chair. Hayley then came around the corner holding a bottle of shampoo that looked like it had been stoned.

"Luffy, what the hell were you doing peeping into the shower?" She growled. Hayley was only wearing a towel and her hair hung down wet over her shoulders.

"Er…" Hayley sighed.

"Luffy, you give me no choice. ULTIMATE NOSE BLEED FLASH!" She suddenly ripped her towel off. Zoro's and Shank's jaws dropped to the floor, while the rest of the men had epic nose bleeds. Hayley quickly threw her towel back on before Nami walked up to her and gave her a high five. Taylor face palmed and looked over at Shanks, who was blushing like crazy. Shanks then looked over at her.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you. How about we go on a date tomorrow night." Shanks said. Taylor gasped, than began to jump up and down.

"Really, Really, Really?! YAY!" She squealed before then jumping into shanks arms. "I love you Shanks."

You like, PLZ review or no update.


	11. Chapter 11

Yay! Taylor finally gets to go on a date!

It was early in the morning and Taylor was fretting over what to wear. Brianna, her roommate, groaned.

"Can you be a little quieter, I'm trying to get my beauty sleep." Brianna said. Taylor looked over her should.

"I'm sorry but today's my first date with Shanks, I have to look perfect." She replied. Brianna groaned again and turned over while Taylor continued to try to find the right shirt.

"Here's some advice, no undies and a shirt that shows your boobies-"

"I'M NOT GONNA FRICKEN SLEEP WITH HIM!" Taylor shouted. Brianna sat up groggily.

"Oh… well, at least wear something that makes him not remember your eye color and makes him want to pet those pink nose puppies." Brianna suggested. Taylor's mouth twitched.

"Brianna… Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine why?" Brianna answered. Taylor's head dropped, this was just awkward.

"Never mind." Just then Shanks walked in.

"You rea…." He saw her in only black leather pants and a pink bra. Taylor's whole face was a red as a tomato.

"Um… Just let me find a shirt…" Taylor slowly bent down to the drawer and grabbed a black belly shirt originally belonging to Hayley.

"TAYLOR!" Hayley ran in and gave Taylor a BIG HUG. Taylor looked down at her.

"Hi Hayley." Taylor sighed. Hayley smiled widely.

"I heard you have a date tonight… SWEET!" Hayley flicked her wrists repeatedly. Brianna yawned.

"Hayley, come sing me the soft kitty song." Brianna said. Hayley smiled and went over to her friend.

"OOOOKAYYYYY!" She skipped over and sat next to Brianna. "Soft Kitty Warm Kitty Little Ball of Fur, Happy Kitty Sleepy Kitty Pur Pur Pur." Hayley sang in a soft tone of voice. Shanks listened whole heartedly along with Taylor.

"Alright we're sleepy now get out and have a good day." Brianna ordered Shanks and Taylor. Hayley giggled.

"I'm sorry, Brianna gets really cranky when she doesn't get her sleep." Hayley told them. Taylor nodded.  
"Okay…." Shanks stated and grabbed Taylor's wrist. "Come on, let's go." Taylor nodded and happily followed. Taylor giggled cutely, making Shanks laugh.

"Hey Shanks, where are we going?" She asked. Shanks pointed to a restaurant.

"It starts with a calm breakfast, then a nice walk through that forest over there, then a picnic on the lake, then we relax, then we swim, then we have a little fun." Shanks answered. Taylor raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean by, 'fun'" She asked, sliming her eyes and smiling deviously. Shanks smiled back.

"A little booze then a night in the bedroom _alone_, sound fun?" He asked. Taylor put herself on Shanks side and rolled her pointer finger around on his chest.

"That does sound pleasing." She answered. Shanks face turned bright red.

"Anyway, let's go get some breakfast." He told her. Taylor nodded. They walked into the restaurant, where Shanks ordered a big plate of Pancakes for him and Taylor. Talylor smiled and chibishly stuffed her face with syrupy pancakes once she got them. Shanks smiled and watched.

"Hey Shanks, Luffy shaid (said) he got that hat from you, right?" Taylor asked with her mouth stuffed food. Shanks nodded. "Why does that hat have sho (so) much shentimental (sentimental) value to you?" She looked at him innocently.

"That hat's gone through a lot, it holds many memories." Shanks answered. Taylor 'hmmed' through her mouth of food.

"Cool." She replied, then swallowed. Shanks sweat dropped.

"Is your mouth really that big?" Shanks asked. Taylor grinned and shook her head.

"Nope, Hayley taught me how, she always stuffs her face with food. Sometimes I wonder if she's pregnant, or if it's because of how much she runs and how much energy she has in that tiny little body of hers." Taylor replied. Shanks dropped his head.

"Lets go for a walk and change the subject." Shanks suggested. Taylor nodded.

"Letsssssss GO!" She jumped up with one arm raised. Shanks laughed, this girl truly was something else. They left the small restaurant and walked through the woods, Taylor wrapped her arms around Shanks arm and snuggled close, making Shanks blush.

Meanwhile:

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! LUFFY! STOP IT! PLEASE STOP! HAHAHAHAHA!" Hayley giggled as Luffy tickled Hayley's stomach. Zoro sweat dropped while Brianna giggled. Hayley giggled cutely, making Luffy laugh.

"Hayley, you're so cute when you laugh." Luffy laughed, stopping his tickling. Hayley breathed heavily, laying on the floor. Luffy held his hand out to her. She took his hand and went forward into his chest, where she snuggled closly to him.

"I wuv u Luffy." She said chibishly. Luffy blushed.

"I… wuv u too?" He asked. Hayley sighed.

"Do you mean it?" She replied. Luffy nodded.

"On the life of my hat." He answered. Hayley nodded.

"Good." She relaxed on him and soon drifted off to sleep.

Sorry about the long update, School has been pretty hectic lately. But anyway, enjoy and plz review.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been such a long time I'm so sorry, so PLZ enjoy this next chapter.

"Lufyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Hayley called out from the hallway of the thousand sunny. Luffy, who was sitting on the deck, turned around to face the door.

"Hey I'm over here!" Luffy replied. Hayley went running up to the deck wearing a spaghetti strap red belly shirt and mini jean shorts. She blushed and held her finger to her mouth.

"What do you think Luffy?" She asked. Luffy blushed and stretched out his arms and grasped her shoulders. He pulled her in and hugged her. Hayley blushed.

"I think you look cute." He said honestly. Hayley giggled.

"Thanks Luffy." She wrapped her arms around his back, which made Luffy blush even more. The whole ship seemed to be pretty calm for the moment. Nami was making Ethan put sun screen on her back, Emma and Sanji were having a date inside the ship, Zoro was taking a nap while Brianna drew on his face, Shanks and Taylor having target practice, and Robin was reading while Dylan was being Dylan and nuzzling his head in her chest.

Brianna chuckled evilly as she drew a mustache under Zoro's nose. She had already had drew over his eye brows and around his eyes. She also drew ovals under his eyes. She laughed and giggled, surprised Zoro hadn't woken up yet, and when Zoro had woken up, she suppressed her laughter by kissing him on the lips. Since Zoro didn't know what was going on, he played along by putting his hands on her back and pulling her in closer.

"Hey Bri, what time is it?" He asked. Brianna giggled.

"About three." She managed to get out with a straight face. Zoro yawned and stood up, then started to walk down to the deck. Brianna followed, resisting the urge to laugh her ass off. When Zoro got on to deck he saw Nami sun bathing while Ethan cleaned his gun. Nami and Ethan looked back at him, Nami screamed by accident she was so surprised and Ethan just started laughing hysterically. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked before Brianna suddenly broke into laughter as well. Zoro turned to her. "Seriously, what happened?" Zoro asked, but Briana was to busy laughing to even hear him. Zoro scoffed and walked down to the deck, where everyone else was. Once they all saw Zoro they began laughing hysterically. "WILL SOMEONE CARE TO EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" He demanded. Hayley, who had tears in her eyes from laughing, grabbed a hand mirror from inside and handed it to Zoro. Once he saw what his girlfriend had done to his face he immediately went back up to where Brianna was. "B-Bria-an-na…" Zoro stuttered, trying not to flip out. Brianna began laughing hysterically again.

"Oh come on Zoro you big baby it washes off." Brianna giggled. Zoro sighed in relief. "I just wanted to take that permanent frown off your face and make you look a little livelier." Brianna smiled, which made it hard for Zoro to stay mad at her. She sighed. "If you want, I'll wash it off for you." She offered. Zoro groaned.  
"I'll wash it off myself." He told her and walked back into the ship to get washed up. Brianna laughed.

"Okay then grumpy." She replied as he walked away, then her eyes widened. "WAIT ZORO!" Bri called out." Zoro turned around.

"What?" He asked in a very not happy tone. Brianna looked down and blushed.

"Well, I… I was wondering if… ya know-"

"If you wanna hang out alone latter then the answer is yes." Zoro answered/ cut off Brianna. Bri smiled.

"R-Really?" She retorted in surprise. Zoro looked down at her.

"Yes I do, now can I please wash this crap off my face?" He asked. Brianna nodded.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! NICE ONE BRI!" Sanji called down, laughing hysterically. Zoro growled.

"WATCH IT YOU IDIOT BEFORE I GO UP THERE AND PUMMEL YOUR ASS MYSELF!" Zoro shouted at Sanji. Sanji pouted.

"Jackass…" He mumbled. Nami and Ethan chuckled.

"Is there anything else you need Nami?" Ethan asked. Nami giggled.

"Nope, you can sit down now." Nami replied. Ethan nodded.

"Hey Nami, do ever wonder about what's beyond the sea. You know there endless things to explore out there, and honestly, I wanna see some of those places. It may sound crazy but-"

"I totally get what your saying, you see, I'm going to draw a map of the whole world!" Nami stated proudly. Ethan smiled.

"Really, that's so cool!" Ethan exclaimed. Nami's eyes widened.

"You think it's cool?" She asked in surprise. Ethan nodded.

"Yeah." He replied. Nami smiled and jumped out of her chair and onto Ethan's lap.

"Wow Ethan you're the greatest!" Nami hugged him, making Ethan blush.

"Uhhhhhh thanks." He sighed. Nami nuzzled into his face.

"Awwww your welcome my little Blondie." Nami chibishly told him and kissed his cheek.

Hehehehe, love in the air, and the smell of sharpie on Zoro's face. :3 Anyway PLZ review


End file.
